Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical outlet, and more particular to a safety socket which is waterproof and effectively prevents electric shocks.
Description of Related Arts
A socket, which is also known as a convenience receptacle, a switch socket, and etc., is an electrical device providing a power interface for an electric appliance. A common socket is a two-hole jack socket, a three-hole jack socket or a four-hole jack socket. When the pins of an electric appliance plug insert into the jacks of a socket, the electric circuit between the electric appliance and the power source is connected by the socket, so that the electric appliance works in a normal state under the power supply of the power source.
However, the conventional sockets are often ignored their risks regarding security, especially the problems of waterproof and electric shock. For example, people may insert electrical conductive objects into the socket jacks inadvertently; as the child has a strong curiosity and is active and naughty, he or she may insert conductive objects such as nails and cooper wire into the socket jacks while these actions are very dangerous that may result in getting electric shock.
On the other hand, as the general sockets have no waterproof effect, the power will be automatically on when water get into the socket jack and thus people may get electric shock accidents while they touch the sockets. Therefore, there is no socket that can be safely used in wet and water environment on sale in the market. More specifically, as the sockets have jacks contacting with the outside surroundings, an electric leakage accident may occurs when a conductive liquid such as water, oil, chemical reagents gets into the jacks. In other words, the conventional sockets are not suitable for use in wet and damp environments such as kitchens, bathrooms and so on because, in these wet and damp environments, water may easily exist in the socket jacks. Moreover, such conventional sockets are not suitable for use in outdoor environment because the outdoor environment makes the sockets easy exposure to moisture. Even though, when the sockets are installed in the indoor environment, the children may splash water into the socket jacks while playing. In this circumstance, the sockets with water inside are dangerous enough to cause electric shock accidents.
The current protective measure is to provide waterproof containers for the power sockets, wherein the waterproof containers seal the socket jacks of the power sockets inside when the power sockets are not in use, so as to prevent water or other liquids from getting into the jacks. It is not only inconvenience to use, but also when people forget to close it up or open it accidentally that may still results in exposure of the jacks, the water still may get into the jacks and cause accident hazards. In other words, there is no completely secure ways to prevent the current power sockets from electric shock accidents caused by water entering the socket jacks.